deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update March 22nd 2012
This is site updates and bugs fixes page that was post on March 22nd 2012. General News *A Preview of deviantART's New Thumbnails The current deviantART thumbnails (the smaller versions of deviations) have served the community well for years; however, there's always room for improvement. Now created a new style of thumbnail, which hopes to solve the problems with the current thumbnails. *Comment Business Cards On a site like deviantART where tens of thousands of comments can occur in one conversation, this addition hopes to add some extra information and context to the conversation. On each comment, we now display whether or not the member is a new member, as well as their basic information like age, sex, country, and artist type. The visibility of this information matches the settings of your profile (if you hide your age on your profile, it'll be hidden on your business card). You can adjust the visibility of your age and sex in the "Personal Information" section of your general account settings. Your country and artist type can be modified using the deviantID widget on your profile. *Remove from Favourites Many people have requested that it be easier to remove deviations from your Favourites, rather than having to go to each of the deviation pages. We just added a "Remove from Favourites" option to the pencil menu of your Favourites that will make managing them a bit easier. *All Deviants Can Now Write Critiques Sometimes you come across a deviation that deserves special attention. It catches your eye in such a way that you're compelled to craft a response that goes above and beyond a normal comment. Or perhaps a fellow deviant is having a tough time with a particular aspect of their work, and you know just what they need to take their art to the next level. Bug Fixes *The list of "Recent Blogs" for each group listed in the Groups Portal was not updating. *Journal thumbnails were briefly broken in IE8. *Various display issues were fixed with the Slideshow button. *User gallery browsing by category was broken for non-leaf categories. *The "Send A Note" modal ignored members' Mature Content settings and displayed Mature Content thumbs anyway. *Fixed some issues with the layout of the footer for narrow browser widths. *Journal publishing preview ignored the specified heights of an image. *Some links to the Points terms of service information were broken, and information itself needed an updated style. *The "Give Points" modal sometimes thought it was a llama modal. *The Bolt award, an annual award given to staff, received a visual uplift to its widget. deviantART muro Bug Fixes *There was a bug interfering with the right mouse click button while using the Basic Brush. Sta.sh News *Download Sta.sh Stack as .ZIP Bug Fixes *When dragging an item or stack, the page now scrolls along. *The login form was missing labels in IE8. *Hovercards on Sta.sh items no longer appear when dragging to select multiple items. *The "flat" view in Sta.sh, which showed you all of your items without stacks, was removed because of the lack of usage. We feel that this mode was unnecessary and provided little benefit to members. Sta.sh Writer Bug Fixes *If there is an error with the inputted CSS of a Journal Skin in Writer, you no longer lose your changes after seeing this error. *The CSS declarations "text-shadow" and "box-shadow" are now properly validated in skins. *Various bugs were fixed with the new HTML improvements available to Beta Testers. Writer no longer has any issues displaying the text "<3" or any other non-HTML tags. Writer no longer breaks self-closing HTML tags which use a trailing slash like img tags. *No more prolonged display of ugly broken image thumbs when uploading to Sta.sh through Writer. *Writer only renders manually entered HTML code if we recognize the HTML tag entered. *Writer entries which are too long will now give an error message explaining this, rather than just "unknown error". *Dragging a file onto Writer while another sidebar section is open no longer results in the Sta.sh section overlapping the other one. *Thumbnails in Writer are now more consistent with thumbnails in published entries. See also *Original journal entry Category:Updates 2012